Getting a little Lunny (Luna&Ginny)
by Mermaid365
Summary: While Luna slightly thinks Wrackspurts are a little behind her feelings toward Ginny, Ginny is just entirely confused by hers for Luna. Just a little fun for the girls at school.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't quite right to like Ginny as she did, but the wrackspurts had buzzed heavily near her head every time she'd come across the alluring red head. Although these little beasts were known to cause confusion, she did not think the way the rest of her body reacted to the other girl's presence to be caused by the creatures.

"Scamper off you! Do not make me start wearing my charms to bed!" The blonde girl threatened in the soft way she did, a slight smile reserved for the playful creatures touching her lips.

Ginny, well she certainly had not shown any interest in a girl, let alone Luna herself. Sure, they'd shared a few moments together, but mostly only in the instance of learning something new in Harry's side Defense Against the arts class.

Luna sighed; giving her long mane of curls a tug to free them from beneath her she curled them around her fingers as she attempted to fall asleep.

" _Do not get dragged into those dreams over Ginny Weasley_ …" She scolded herself, but eventually allowed her mind to slip into sleep and with it, the familiar dreams of the youngest Weasley child.

._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._.

Fidgeting at her desk, Luna's eyes continued to dart toward the pocket watch her father had given her after her mother had died so suddenly. It was nearly time for class to end and for the real learning to begin.

Her Professor's gaze landed on her for a mere moment, she smiled in response once this was realized, however quick as ever they moved on. She never could understand why the professors refused to call on her. She always thought she had a rare bit of intelligence about certain situations seeing as her father published the magazine called The Quibbler. After a bit of thought into the matter, she did as she did with most things that confused her, and brushed the feeling aside.

When the Professor announced that the class was dismissed, Luna packed her bag in her usual leisurely pace. She found it so odd that everyone was in such a rush all of the time. What wonders did they miss in those last few moments when one was alone in the room with their Professor? Luna had certainly learned a few things in those moments, such as the fact that her Professors seemed to be in quite a hurry themselves, very odd indeed.

She scooped up her bag, and skipping from the room, headed through the corridor and toward the room of requirement. Of course as fate would have it, she stumbled directly into a tightly entangled Ginny and Michael Corner.

"Do forgive me, it was the nargles you see." Luna blushes and shrugs it off as if nothing has happened although her eyes are only looking at Ginny when she says this, and Michael seems most put off indeed.

"Nargles? What a load of-"Ginny stops his words by placing a hand on his chest, and giving Luna a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it Luna, we were only just going in ourselves." Her voice does not even hint at embarrassment at being caught snogging so openly just outside of the room where three of her older brothers are located, or for having been interrupted so suddenly by Luna herself.

Luna returns her smile and dips her head, holding the door for the couple behind her.

" _Merlin, Luna! Get ahold of yourself, Ginny is always so friendly that way_." She shakes her head, blonde curls dancing at her waist before continuing her skipping over to the thick group of chattering classmates.

._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._.


	2. Chapter 2

Her reflection shared the same slightly confused look as the girl who stood before the mirror, toothbrush hanging from her mouth haphazardly as she was taken away with her thoughts.

It was seemingly known, as her twin older brothers had made quite clear to her, that Ginny had no trouble in the romance department. It was true that she had somehow found herself in a relationship despite having residual feelings for a certain dark haired boy with glasses and a well-known scar, and yet these relationships had so far only been with those of the male variety. Why then, when she looked upon Luna Lovegood, did she suddenly feel as if…her eyebrows pulled together and she continued the cleaning of her teeth as she tried to push such thoughts away.

It was a useless endeavor of course, as even earlier that day; the very girl had physically bumped into herself and Michael in a rather close moment and instead of feeling even a bit of shock she'd felt pleasure roll through her. She'd felt pleasure at being caught by the girl who was so very unlike any of the others she had met before.

She caped her toothpaste and leaned against the stone basin of the sink. Luna, whose voice was so gentle, and who used it to say the oddest yet extremely endearing things, that was the girl who flooded her mind at the most random of moments. Yet the same Luna who was the hardest of creatures to read, surely she wouldn't have any interest in Ginny.

" _You are sort of taken at the moment anyway, stop laboring over this._ " She made a ridiculous face at herself in the mirror, only to look over her shoulder and see Hermoine standing there with a most amused expression on her face.

"You alright then Ginny?" The older girl asked, her slight laugh evident in her tone of voice.

"Most well, night." The red head mumbled as she darted past Hermoine and out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, there was a clear sky being reported by the ever faithful celling of the great hall, just the wispiest of fluff clouds floating in midair over a smooth blue color. Ginny had not been out to fly in a great while, not that the weather was always a deterrent, but time wasn't always a thing she had a great deal of. Lately Michael seemed to be particularly clingy and although she found him to be pleasant to pass the time with, she did not feel what she thought should after dating for this amount of time. Flying would be a great distraction from all of that, thoughts of Luna included.

She clutched her broom to her side as she made her way into a seat at the long Gryffindor table. Her Weasley red hair she'd kept lose today, although that never really assisted her when flying, so she knew that soon enough it would be constricted into a plait or a pony tail, and this was how she realized that for whatever reason she was sitting next to Luna Lovegood and the other girl was taking this particular moment to push her hair back behind her ear.

"I wanted to see what you were thinking; it's all in the eyes you see." Luna explained, but seemed particularly interested in whatever liquid she was drinking out of the goblet she suddenly clutched in her delicate fingers.

"And what is it I'm thinking then?" Ginny countered back a bit amused, although equally taken by delighted surprise at the unexpected contact.

Luna smiled in that way that held so much mystery to Ginny, one of the reasons she wanted to get to know this girl a bit better.

"Well it's changed now then hasn't it?" Her voice was soft, and Ginny wondered what could be compared to it before blinking, as Luna had continued to speak.

"I would have thought of course that you were wondering what I might be doing at the Gryffindor table, yet then I'd have no answer for you besides I thought a change of view might be spectacular." She shrugged and sipped her drink again before her eyes slid lazily back to Ginny's.

"I did wonder, yet am not surprised. I am sure you are more than welcome here Luna, whenever it suits you. I know it is from me at least." Ginny attempted a nonchalant voice. Luna wanted to be friends, just friends Ginny.

"You are going to fly today, how lovely. I'm not particularly fond of flying myself, but I do think it is a pleasant thing to watch sometimes." Luna spoke in that dreamy way she did the one that made Ginny pay more attention to her lips then the words spoken.

"Well you could come today if you liked, although my one woman show wouldn't be as impressive as a quiddich match by far." Ginny carefully cut her breakfast ham into smaller and smaller pieces, seeing what the other girl might say to that.

"I should think that might be a nice way to spend the morning." Luna said in a matter of fact way, and Ginny felt her stomach do some kind of dance inside her. Oh Merlin.

._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._.


End file.
